Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automobile pillar structure.
Related Art
As an automobile pillar structure, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-273057 discloses a technology in which a transparent member is disposed at the inner side of a holding member (glass holding portion) that configures a skeleton of a front pillar (pillar) and forms the outer shape of the front pillar, so that visibility is improved by the transparent member. The holding member is provided with a holding portion that holds a windshield and a holding portion that holds a side door glass. Furthermore, JP-A No. 2006-096270 discloses a technology in which the width dimension of a front corner member (glass holding portion) that configures a front pillar of a truck is set to 40 to 58 mm, to thereby improve visibility.
However, in these related technologies, a blind spot region is formed at least in the area corresponding to the glass holding portion. Moreover, the related technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-096270 basically assumes a truck, and if the front pillar is to be applied to a passenger car, it would be difficult to ensure sufficient strength and rigidity for the front pillar if the width dimension of the front pillar is 40 to 58 mm.